


Home

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Past Torture, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: It still feels surreal to Shiro but heishome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Sheith. Apologies in advance for any errors. This is not beta read as it is something I wrote as a breather from the Big Bang fic. Enjoy!

Warmth surrounds him, light pierces through his slightly opened eyelids and there are birds chirping outside. Shiro almost jolts awake when he hears sounds of cars honking as well but there is an arm tightly wrapped around his waist, a heavy weight – probably a leg – draped over his thighs that stops him from moving. There is also soft hair tickling his chin and hot breath warming up the skin on his chest. 

Then he remembers where he is. 

It's far from the place he found himself in what felt like years ago. There nothing is ever this warm or soft, everything is cold, hard and unforgiving. Only the additional scars on his body and memories he would like to erase remain as proof of what he had to go through in the last few months.

Shiro closes his eyes, tries to forget and takes in what he has at the moment. Here, beside Keith, enveloped in everything he longed for while he was away and alone. His arm instinctively tightens around the younger's shoulder, as if to remind himself that this is real, Keith is real and he is here, not far from him.

The older paladin remembers the time he woke up in an unknown, dark place, when he wished nothing but to see Keith, to tell him all the words he left unsaid, every thing he needed to know, about Shiro's feelings and what he wants them to be. He's already made that mistake once when he thought it would be a great idea to tell Keith everything when he returns successful from the Kerberos mission. But he was neither successful nor did he return at the expected time. Shiro didn't want that to happen again. That's why he did his best to return to Keith faster than he did before but the Galra forces found him quicker than he can move.

Shiro had almost lost hope, trapped once more in a past he thought he had already triumphed into escaping. Fortunately, the Blade of Marmora was able to infiltrate Zarkon's ranks again and they have been in constant communication with the paladins who they've been working with ever since their first attempt at defeating Zarkon. Every day Shiro had to endure the torture and threats to change him completely into another one of Haggar's beasts, one that will go up against Voltron, against his friends. Every time a blade cuts through his skin he just thinks of Keith and stays strong for him, that after all this he might still be able to see him and finally tell him all that he's been keeping to himself.

Keith came to rescue him along with Lance and Hunk while Pidge hacked into the system. It was no surprise to Shiro that the former red paladin was wearing a black suit. His first thought was that it looked good on Keith, it fit him. He doesn't remember what the others said when they found him. He was almost lifeless on the table, blood dripping down his arm, his limbs numb and his sight blurry due to the puffiness around his eyes.

All he remembers is Keith's voice, reassuring him, "I'm here, Takashi. We're here."

A smile spreads across Shiro's lips at the memory, unable to deny the tears from rolling down the sides of his face. It's already been a few days since they landed back on Earth but it all still seems too surreal to him that this is his reality now and not some dream his subconscious indulges him for a meager few hours.

Shiro raises his left arm and tucks the bangs that are curtaining Keith's closed eyes, memorizing every inch of change in the younger's face. He looks leaner and has sharper angles compared to when the taller male first met him at the garrison. There are no more fats to pinch high up his cheek bones, instead he rubs his knuckles against the stubble growing beneath Keith's chin. It's crazy for Shiro how much the shorter man had grown in the time they were apart.

The elder watches mesmerized at Keith's face, allows his fingers to graze the outline of the smaller one's face, twining locks of soft, raven hair between them before letting his palm rest against his partner's cheek. Shiro is unable to resist the opportunity and he leans his head down to place a kiss on Keith's temple before burying his nose on the crown of the other's head, not minding the fact that it might wake the younger.

After a few moments of just basking in the warmth of the morning, Shiro decides it is time to wake up fully and start the day. Keith seems to have other ideas, however, as the younger grabs the older man and tries to pin down to the bed.

"No," Keith grumbles, eyes still closed as he nuzzles into Shiro's neck, "I'm not letting you go again."

The warmth seems to intensify just by the younger's words, spreading across Shiro's chest as a gentle reminder of what he does have here, now. His smile blooms unhindered as he gives another fleeting kiss to Keith's hair.

"I'll just go to the bathroom," Shiro responds, lips still pressed against Keith's vanilla-scented hair.

"I'll go with you," the smaller male tells him but makes no move to get out of bed and follow through with his words, only keeping Shiro on the bed with his heavy limbs.

"I need to pee?"

With this, Keith gives up and relaxes his hold on Shiro as he requests, "Keep the door open."

The elder murmurs an affirmative before pulling himself up and stepping foot on carpeted floor. He does keep the door open but he does more than just relieve his bladder. And when he finally comes out of the bathroom, he finds Keith standing in front of it, eyes half-closed as his shirt – Shiro's old black one that Keith says he _borrowed_ when the elder disappeared - slips off his shoulder to reveal deeply carved collarbones and toned muscles. The taller male gulps at the sight and inches the small gap between them to embrace Keith.

"Good morning, baby," Shiro whispers into the other's ear, feeling triumphant when he senses the other tremble. Once Keith hums and raises his arms to reciprocate the gesture, that's when Shiro vows to never let himself be away from Keith, from this feeling of home all balled up in the form of the man before him. And once again, he's grateful that he has this chance with Keith again and he promises to not let it go to waste.


End file.
